


Искореженная душа, или все же оставим философствования на потом?

by drum_heart



Series: Четыре года  любви бога Поэзии и вампира [4]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Britchell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Slash, mitchers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drum_heart/pseuds/drum_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aндерс Джонсон знает кто его возлюбленный, но с чего прошлое Митчелла должно мешать их комфортному настоящему? Разговор о прошлом Митчелла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искореженная душа, или все же оставим философствования на потом?

Митчелл сидел за столом, сгорбившись над столешницей, и читал газету. Читал газету, не переворачивая страницу уже полчаса! Его плечи слегка дрожали, и Джонсону стало интересно.  
\- В желудке одного из погибших в Тоннеле Бокс нашли мертвечину, - заглянув через плечо брюнета, прочитал заголовок Джонсон и поставил вмиг разонравившийся апельсиновый сок на стол. – Какие тормознутые у мертвецов желудки. Сколько времени уже прошло? Год?  
\- Всплыла наружу засекреченная информация! – раздраженно прошипел Митчелл, отмахнувшись от любовника. – Газетная утка, да что угодно!  
\- И нафига, скажи мне, ты портишь себе настроение, а мне аппетит этой уткой? – скептично нахмурился Андерс, с досадой отскребая со сковородки в мусорку слегка пригоревшую яичницу.  
\- Я убил их, - прошептал Джон, пряча лицо в ладонях, уже не пытаясь скрыть дрожь.  
\- Не убил, а поразил! – блондин поучительно поднял вверх указательный палец. – Так бы тебя мой деда поправил.  
\- А ты? – просипел Джон, повернувшись к нему и растерянно глядя в глаза.  
\- Ты ревел что ли? – приподнял бровь блондин.  
\- Я убил двадцать невинных людей, - возразил Митчелл, досадливо поморщившись от того, что этот наглый блондин упорно не хочет принимать этот факт всерьез.  
\- Да мой ж ты ангелочек, - хмыкнул Джонсон, присаживаясь рядом с ним на край столешницы. – Двадцать человек он убил. А остальных чего же не вспомнил?

Митчелл вздрогнул от этих слов, как от удара хлыста. Да, слова того, кто носит в себе бога красноречия могут бить больнее самого жесткого хлыста, жечь сильнее раскаленного добела железа. А самому Андерсу ничуть не легче. До ненависти к вампирам ему и раньше дела не было, он просто плевал на них. Но Джон был иным. Затравленный малый, которому всю жизнь пудрили мозги сначала Херрик, потом Энни. В прошлом светом Митчелла была только Джози. И Андерс так же надеялся повлиять на него во благо. Потому что любил. И все, что он мог для него сделать, это быть рядом в прямом и переносном смысле. Он не знал, что такое быть убийцей, он был слишком изнежен для таких переживаний. Но он всячески пытался понять любимого.

\- Доволен? – тем же тоном спросил Джонсон, запуская пальцы в непослушные черные кудри и притягивая его лицо к себе. – Митчелл, я принял тебя со всеми твоими убийствами, значит смирился! Я гребанный скандинавский бог, а не чокнутый моралист-проповедник. Хоть я и почище тебя буду, но все же. Мне плевать на те жертвы, я их не знал, и я тебя принял.  
\- Как ты можешь говорить так? – взревел Митчелл и отскочил от любовника, опрокинув при этом стул.  
\- Но ты этого хочешь, - невинно пожал плечами Джонсон. – Я бы мог тебе читать мораль, посоветовал бы покончить жизнь самоубийством. Да только что это решило бы?  
\- Они были бы отомщены, - прошептал Митчелл.  
\- Опять двадцать пять, - капризно простонал Андерс, с театральной досадой оглядывая кухню. – КПД этого действия равнялось даже не нулю, а уходило далеко в минуса!  
Митчелл с громким рыком ударил кулаками по стене.  
\- Ну чем я ещё тебе могу помочь? – вздохнул новозеландец, глядя на самоистязания любимого идиота. – Можем вечерком наказать тебя, у меня где-то плеточка завалялась.  
Вампир резко обернулся и ошарашено уставился на Джонсона.  
\- Или новую купим, - невинно добавил блондин.  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? – оскорблено воскликнул Митчелл.  
\- В данный момент за идиота! – объявил очевидное Джонсон но, взглянув в любимые глаза, усмехнулся. Соскользнув со столешницы, он подошел к ирландцу, примирительно улыбнувшись.  
\- Сколько ты ещё будешь себя терзать, чудо ты мое клыкастое? - мягко усмехнулся он, пригладив темные кудри любимого. – Какая месть тебе ещё нужна?  
\- Андерс, ты не понимаешь, что я…  
\- Убил сотни людей, - кивнул Джонсон. – Про солдата, поезд, девиц в Лондоне, Лорен, и ещё кучу жертв я уже добровольно выслушал, так что пожалей меня хотя бы сегодня, ммм? – он мягко взял вампира за подбородок, заставляя снова посмотреть ему в глаза. – Митчелл, когда ты спас Энни, ты сделал гораздо большее!  
Он выдержал небольшую паузу, добиваясь заинтересованности со стороны ирландца, и продолжил:  
\- Там в поезде, ты позволил насладиться самим жертвам твоим раскаянием и слезами, унижением и мольбой о смерти, - он сглотнул, чувствуя странную горечь за любимого, но знал, что тот не потерпит объятий. – И никто сильнее них не заслуживает этого. Ни родные, ни тем более полиция, которая… брр… Убери эту макулатуру с обеденного стола!

Митчелл слегка усмехнулся, и Джонсон воспринял это, как хороший знак.  
\- Ты мучился с тех пор, даже когда мы уже познакомились. Сколько прошло, Митчелл? А до этого? Эта ваша Нина успела забеременеть, родить и устать от своих материнских обязанностей, - и снова Митчелл отвел взгляд, но на этот раз, глядя вверх, вспоминая о светлом, о своих друзьях. – А ты все ещё доводишь себя самобичиванием. Готов поспорить, что у чертей в аду нет столько фантазии на пытки, которым ты себя подвергаешь. Считай, что откупился… насколько это возможно. Пора бы уже остановиться и жить дальше. Что гораздо труднее, чем спрятаться в небытие.

На этой поучительной ноте, Джонсон закончил, снова притянув к себе лицо Джона, и поощрительно поцеловал его в губы напоследок.  
\- Сам выдумал, - усмехнулся Митчелл, чувствуя, как волны спокойствия разливаются по венам.  
\- Угу, - кивнул Джонсон, напихивая равиолли с рисом в самый большой обеденный контейнер, который нашел в шкафчике. – Я же Бог Красноречия. Не зачаровывал, не волнуйся! – он вскинул ладони вверх, - Но ты сам понимаешь, что я прав!  
\- Ты невыносим, - пробурчал Джон, сворачивая газету в трубку и выкидывая её в мусор.  
\- Терпи, грешник! – хмыкнул его возлюбленный, еле закрыв крышку. – И молись, Митчелл! Молись, чтобы я забыл вот эту хрень, - он кивнул на газету, - раньше, чем умру с голоду!

Джонсон убрал оставшиеся равиолли в холодильник и сунул контейнер в портфель.  
\- Идем же, - как ни в чем не бывало, поторопил он брюнета. – Работа не ждет!  
\- И жизнь тоже, - улыбнулся Митчелл, застегивая пиджак.  
\- Вот это мой бойфенд, - довольно протянул Андерс и мягко сжал его ладонь. – Хороший мальчик. Но что насчет плетки?  
Митчелл возмущенно фыркнул, шлепнув возлюбленного по заднице, и, схватив ключи, потянул его из дома. На его искореженной душе снова стало легче.


End file.
